


Apologies

by icegirl99



Series: Copia's Breaking Point [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia apologies to Papa for what he did the night before. Continuation of Copia's Breaking Point.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be pure fluff but it seems I have a problem with writing anything with these two that doesn't include angst. Unless it's pure smut haha. If you want to see the morning after, please leave a comment. Enjoy!

Papa’s alarm clock went off and he groaned, rolling over in his bed to reach for it. Shutting it off, he dropped his hand over the empty spot beside him.

Sighing he sat up, only vaguely aware of a slight soreness that overcame his body as he began to get dressed.

He was tired. Last night had worn him out both physically and emotionally. He tried not to show it, it was hard for him to forget it though. Copia had been so stressed that he had reached a breaking point and Papa let him take it out on him. 

Although not without some of my own frustrations, Papa reminded himself as he prepared to head down to his office. 

On his way down the stairs he stopped a passing Ghoul. “Bring me all the accounting documents from Cardinal Copia’s office,” Papa instructed the Ghoul. He bowed and hurried towards Copia’s office. It was the least Papa could do in hopes that this helped his Cardinal to feel better. Last night was a lonely night and Papa didn’t want to spend another in an empty bed.

By the time Papa reached his office the Ghoul was already there, piling the papers neatly for him. “I am not to be disturbed today,” Papa told the Ghoul as he sat down, prepared to get through the entire stack today. “Not from Sister, not from my father or brothers, not anyone. You understand?” The Ghoul nodded. “Good, now go pass that information along, yes?” Bowing, the Ghoul exited Papa’s office, leaving him to tackle the accounting documents. 

~*~

Papa was about a quarter of the way through the stack when he heard angry footsteps down the hallway. He knew those footsteps. Sighing Papa dropped his pen and put his face in his hands. This wasn’t going to go well. But for which one of them he wasn’t quite sure. 

There was an urgent knock at the door. Papa decided to try and send Copia away first. “I’m not to be disturbed today,” Papa called rather calmly from his desk. He picked the pen up and grabbed another invoice. 

“Emeritus, open the damn door,” Copia sounded a little distressed but frustrated at the same time. Papa heard Copia jiggle the door handle, trying to open the door. 

“I’m busy Cardinal,” Papa called back. “Please come back later.” 

Copia banged on the door again. “Come on, Emeritus.” Papa heard Copia let out a loud sigh and then a light thump as Copia pressed his forehead against the door. “Let me in. I know you took those invoices from my desk this morning.” The Cardinal tried opening the door once more.

Damn him, Papa thought and got up from desk finally unlocking the door. “Finally!” Copia swung open the door. Papa turned around and walked back to his desk. Sitting in his chair, he went back to his work.

“Why’d you take the papers?” Copia asked, his voice direct.

Papa shrugged. “You’re too stressed. I figured I’d help.” He didn’t look up from the page in front of him, refusing to look Copia in the eyes. 

The Cardinal moved towards the desk and reached for the stack. “I’m taking them back,” he said. 

Papa angrily slammed a hand down on top of the stack before the Cardinal could grab any papers from him. “No you’re not. I’m doing them, end of discussion.”

Copia huffed and flopped himself down on the chair in front of Papa. “Why are you doing this?” Copia asked. 

Papa stopped what he was doing and raised his head to look the Cardinal in the eyes. Anger flared in them. Papa sighed, he needed to end this before it got out of hand. “Because after last night, I’d rather not spend another night without you in my bed.” Papa’s voice was firm but not without a hint of pain.

Copia looked like Papa had slapped him. His face dropped and he averted his gaze from his Pope. The anger in his eyes suddenly dying, replaced with shame. “I-I’m...um…” Copia couldn’t find words. 

“I’d rather not discuss this right now Copia,” Papa said. “Let me finish signing off on these invoices and I promise you, we will continue this later, yes?” Copia nodded, still refusing to look Papa in the eyes, and now chewing on his lip. Papa got up and Copia finally, reluctantly, lifted his gaze. Papa reached out and put his hand on the Cardinal’s cheek. 

“Did I-” Copia started but Papa put a gloved finger to his lips. 

“Later my dear Cardinal,” Papa said. “And no, I’m fine.” Papa had had much worse. “Now please leave me to my work.” That was an order, Copia knew, so he got up from the chair. He looked at Papa for a moment, his eyes apologetic and somewhat sorrowful. 

Papa knew what his Cardinal needed. He leaned forward and gave him a quick, soft kiss. “Go get some rest Copia,” Papa said as he pulled away, breaking the kiss. “I’ll come find you when I’m done here.” Papa sat back down at his desk as Copia softly clicked the door shut on his way out. 

~*~

More than half the day had gone when Papa finally placed the last completed invoice on top of the rest. He put his pen down, stretching and flexing his sore hand. He glared at the paper pile. This was the second month in a row that those damn invoices had landed on Copia’s desk. Next month Papa would make sure that they ended up on his desk instead. He was more experienced with them than Copia so he could make faster work of them.

Deciding that he’d had enough of work today, Papa got up and exited his office. He walked down the hall to check Copia’s office. The light was on, which Papa found a little odd. It was late and he was sure the Ghoul had grabbed all of the Cardinal’s paperwork. 

Curious, Papa knocked lightly. “It’s open.” 

Papa found Copia behind the desk, looking over a rather long piece of paper. “What do you have there?” Papa asked as he gracefully moved behind Copia to peer over his Cardinal’s shoulder.

“It’s just potential venues for the upcoming tour,” Copia replied, setting it down. “Sister came and found me not too long ago. They don’t need to be decided right now.” Papa hummed lightly in response and reached out. He began to rub the Cardinal’s shoulders lightly. Copia groaned in pleasure as Papa worked his sore muscles. “That feels nice, Papa,” Copia hummed. Papa leaned down and placed little kisses along the Cardinal’s neck. Copia moaned quietly.

“Remember what I promised earlier?” Papa muttered against the other man’s neck. 

Copia stiffened slightly and Papa felt the heat creeping up his Cardinal’s face. “I didn’t mean to…” Copia trailed off, biting his lip. Papa placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry Papa. It won’t happen again.” Copia lowered his head in shame and Papa hummed again.

“Your obedience is a turn on Cardinal,” Papa replied as he kissed back down the back of Copia’s neck. Copia shuddered in pleasure. 

“What about my disobedience?” Copia was starting to breath heavier. He brought a hand up to Papa’s head, using gentle pressure to encourage his Pope to bite him.

Papa obliged but only lightly, not wanting to mark Copia just yet. 

“Slightly,” Papa smiled as he lifted his head and pulled away from Copia. He sat down in a chair next to the Cardinal. Copia turned to face him.

“I suppose you want to punish me,” Copia muttered, dropping his head in shame. 

“Not entirely,” Papa replied. “Not in the way you’re thinking.” Copia looked up, his eyes widened in slight fear. Papa continued, “there was little excuse for the way you treated me last night, Copia.” Copia’s eyes went to the floor again. “Our work shouldn’t define our relationship.”

“You’re one to talk,” Copia replied quietly, a slight harsh tone creeping through.

Papa let that slide. “My dear sweet Copia,” he said and he reached out, taking Copia’s gloved hand into his own. “All I’m asking is that you talk to me instead of getting angry with me.”

The Cardinal looked at their joined hands. “I wish you would do the same.” Papa noticed tears in Copia’s eyes. He squeezed the other man’s hand gently and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the supple leather. 

Papa sighed. “I know.” It was the best he could do. He was never really good at explaining himself when it came to his emotions. He was always taught to be silent with things like these or anything really that hurt him or made him uncomfortable. Because of this he had become desensitized and could sometimes appear as cold towards others as he was easily angered. 

“I’m sorry Emeritus,” Copia said. Papa smiled sympathetically at him before encouraging him to get up from the chair.

Papa stood too. “I think it’s time we go to bed, it’s getting late, yes?” 

“Yes,” the Cardinal agreed, he turned off the lights as Papa opened the door. 

The hallway beyond was dimly lit. Papa waited for Copia to finish locking up his office before taking the Cardinal’s hand again, threading their fingers together. Copia looked at him in surprise. “Aren’t you worried someone is going to notice?”

Papa shrugged, grinning. “It’s late, the halls are empty, and besides I don’t believe there is a person in this building that doesn’t know.” Copia turned a deep red. “Those bites you love so much?” Papa laughed. “They’re not as unnoticeable as you think sweet Copia.” If his Cardinal could have blushed deeper, he would have. 

They reached Papa’s bedroom and once inside both men began to undress. Papa finished first and made his way over to his bed. He sat down and waited for Copia. 

The Cardinal walked over to Papa and sat down next to him. Copia turned and kissed Papa gently. Papa moaned slightly, enjoying the kiss. A slight groan escaped his lips when Copia pulled away. Their eyes met for a brief moment before the Cardinal looked down at Papa’s neck. He slowly reached out and lightly ran his fingers along a bruise he had left on Papa last night. 

Papa looked at Copia who had a half horrified, half concerned look on his face. Papa dropped his gaze to what he could see of the bruise. Copia withdrew his hand quickly, turning away from his Pope.

“I marked you. I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to...it just…” Copia was babbling.

“It’s not the first time,” Papa said. “And it most certainly won’t be the last.” 

“I’ve never,” Copia shook his head in disbelief. “At least not to you, that I’m aware of. I would have noticed if I’d done that to you before-“

“Stop, Copia.” Papa laid a hand on the Cardinal’s chest, over his heart. He could feel it beating rather rapidly. “I can confirm that this is indeed the first time that I’ve received a mark from you.” Papa smiled. “It’s okay, Copia. I’m not going to punish you for this.” He smirked. “At least not right now.” Copia let out a slightly strangled squeak. 

“What about Sister or your father?” Copia asked.

“They do not need to know,” Papa replied. “I’ve hidden worse.” He waved his hand elegantly. “Mainly bites from Ghouls. Those rough horny bastards like to mark me any chance they can get. I swear they made a game out of it once.” He laughed then looked at Copia, his face serious this time. “I forgive you,” Papa’s voice was firm. He lifted his Cardinal’s chin to kiss him. 

Copia nudged at Papa to lay down as he deepened the kiss. After a few seconds Papa brought up his hand to push Copia back. Breaking the kiss, the Cardinal looked down at him, seeking permission to continue. Papa shook his head. “No, Cardinal. Not tonight. I spent too much time doing paperwork today.”

“What happened to you?” Copia laughed lightly as he rolled off Papa and Papa took him into his arms. “Where’s the man that would never turn down the chance at a good hard fuck?” 

Papa smiled lazily and he traced little patterns on Copia’s chest. “I’m getting old,” he smiled. “But not too old. We’ll do that in the morning.” 

Copia rolled his eyes, sighed and hugged Papa tight, glad that the other man had forgiven him. But at the same time wondered if Papa would let him fuck him again, not as roughly as he had the night before but as Papa usually fucked him. Gently at first but then harder as they got more into it. Copia bit back a moan at the thought and looked up at Papa whose eyes were already closed. His beautiful face lightly illuminated by the moon shining through the open window. Papa was beautiful when he slept. Copia smiled and closed his own eyes.


End file.
